Pacify
by Isla-Robin-295
Summary: Heatwave wants to fight in the war -an honourable cause- but isn't thinking about the impact this could have on his team. The normally uncaring Izyi has something to say about this.


**A\N Hi people, ummm not much to say except **_**yes**_** I know that the war is important even tho I don't know much about the Decepticons (only just started watching season 1 of the TF cartoon from the 80's) but I can't stand the thought of Blades or Boulder with PTSD or any of them dead so I wrote this shitty fic. Flame if you want, I don't mind. And if you want me out of your fandom just say so and I'll leave. Please tell me if anyone's OOC or if there are any mistakes. Oh and I didn't really wanna use my horrible OC (her name is Izyi and she's human, in case you didn't guess. Well actually a vampire but it isn't mentioned.) but I couldn't think of anyone else to use!**

**Sorry for my lack of knowledge and horrible writing! But never mind all that! On with the fic!**

Izyi P.O.V

I walked into the room to see everyone fighting.

"Alright, Strike to the left!" Heatwave yelled at the others. I watched from the shadows, amused as they struggled to copy the move he had demonstrated.

"This is ridiculous! Its too hard and we never have to fight anyone anyways!" Blades complained

"Its not ridiculous! And you're all gonna need to know this if we're ever going to join Optimus' team."

"About that," I said suddenly "Aargh!" they all yelped, jumping.

"Grrr, what do you want!?" Heatwave yelled angry at being surprised. (And at me laughing at their faces)

"You're always talking about this 'team' and I wanna know what they actually do. Are they some kind of rescue force? I thought you liked this island," I replied.

"Heatwave wants us to join the fight against the Decepticons, personally I prefer rescue work" Chase answered.

"Wait a second" I said slowly "Are you talking about a _war?_"

"Yeah. Problem?" Heatwave said back

"Actually yes there is a problem you idiot! Come with me, we need to talk!"

"What? Wh-"

"_**Now!"**_

"I'd go with her if I was you, she sounds pretty mad..." Boulder suggested

"Fine. Don't go anywhere I'll be back in a minute." Heatwave said, turning and following me out the door.

"What do you want?" Heatwave demanded

"Are you blind or stupid?" I asked

"_What-"_

"Do you really think your team could survive a gods damned _war!?" _I interrupted

"Of course they could! Were not weaklings!"

"I never said you were!"

"Then why not!?"

"Being in a war requires a lot more than physical strength!"

"So you're saying we're cowards!"

"Just **listen** to me! _Hin sos iizhah!"_

"What did you call me!?"

"Icebrain, it means idiot! You idiot!"

"This is a waste of time! I'm going back inside!" He said going to walk away

"Oh no you don't!" I said using cellular to grasp his leg

"Huh? _Let go of me!_"

"_No!_ I won't let you hurt the team!" I said

"Hurt them? I would never harm my team," he said his anger being replaced by confusion.

"Have you ever killed anyone? Have _they_ ever killed anyone? Do you think you could?" I asked

"I've never needed too but I can and I will if I have too," he replied

"And what about Blades? Or Boulder? Ever think about them? Can you honestly see them killing, _maiming_ people?" I said "Maybe Chase could if the need arose, but not those two." I finished

"Maybe they could do something else?" Heatwave said doubt creeping into his voice.

"Like what? Why do you want to leave so badly anyway? War isn't just glory and honour, its hard, painful and horrible!" I shouted

"I know that! But someone has to stop them! How would you know about war anyway? And since when did you even care about us?!" he yelled back

"Because in my home world they taught us about these things in hopes of preventing future horrors"

"And how well did that work out!?"

"Well enough to keep the world from exploding!"

"How would you know? You haven't been there in years! That doesn't answer my second question either!"

I faltered "I don't know why!" I said frustratedly "But you mean a lot to me, so please don't leave! I know you want to fight for your people and I can respect that, and I don't respect a hell of a lot-"

"That's for sure"

"Shut up and let me finish! As I was saying, its a good cause but not the right one for your team," I finished.

"Okay fine, I'll stay here. But if someone ends up dead or we lose because of you..." He warned, leaving the threat hanging.

"Fair enough. And hey if you ever want a sparring partner I'm always here. Being a peaceful citizen of Griffin Rock doesn't mean you're not allowed to let the fire out." I replied

"What fire? I put them out, not start them." He said, confused

"The fire inside," I explained "The drive to fight and in some cases destroy that lives inside us,"

"Oh, right. Well if you think you can take me!" He challenged

"Pfft! Don't sound so certain! I'm a battlemage remember?" I laughed

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" He said confidently.

"Your on!"

~\*******/~

"Your back! What happened? I heard yelling! You didn't hurt each other did you!?" Blades said, worried for his friends.

"Chill pill, kiiri. We're fine," I reassured him

"Yeah, don't worry so much Blades!" Heatwave laughed, walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Blades inquired

"To call Optimus and tell him we're no longer interested in joining his team." He replied as he left the room.

"What did you do to get him to say that Izyi?" Boulder asked, shocked at Heatwaves words.

"I told him the truth." I said simply

"And what is this 'truth' you told?" Chase said disbelievingly

"Does it matter anymore?" I said back

"Well, all's well that ends well, I say" Chief Burns said

"Aahh! How long have you been standing there!?" I said, surprised by his sudden announcement.

"Long enough. I'm glad the bots will be staying though," he replied calmly

"I have a question," Blades said, interrupting the interrogation, "What does 'kiiri' mean?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Dammit"

_End._

**A\N well that's that done. Here are the translations for the Dovahzul in the story (sorry about that).**

**Hin sos iizhah: you bl00dy icebrain (icebrain means idiot).**

**Kiiri: my child, an affectionate term.**

**Also for those who didn't know, pacify, the title of the story means; to calm down or in other words stop fighting.**


End file.
